One type of earplug in widespread use, is formed of solid soft-rubber type material, and is integrally molded with a stem and flanges. The flanges extend from the stem and are easily deflected as the stem is inserted into the ear canal. Earplugs with soft rubber flanges are commonly formed of material having a durometer of between 1 Shore A and 50 Shore A, and usually with a durometer of about 30 Shore A. A higher durometer (stiffer material) results in a stiffer stem, which enables the earplug to be more easily pushed into the ear canal. A lower durometer (softer material) results in flanges that are more easily deflected by the ear canal and result in greater comfort. If a stiff material is used, the flanges will press harder against the ear canal and create discomfort. If a soft material is used, then when the stem is pushed forward to insert the earplug into the ear canal, the stem tends to buckle, or undergo column collapse. A solid soft-rubber type earplug molded with a stem and integral flanges, in which the stem was stiff during insertion and the flanges were soft while the earplug was worn, would be of value.